Datos de Lady Gaga
Esta es una "lista de datos de Lady Gaga" obtenida de varias entrevistas. Datos *'Nombre Artístico': Viene de la canción de Queen "Radio Ga Ga” *'Nicknames:' Gagaloo, Loopy, Mother Monster, Rabbit Teeth, The Germ, Stefi, Little Mermaid, Sister Swine (“''Incluso cuando no era apropiado, cuando los tiempos no estaban bien, ella solo estallaba cantando.” - Amigos de la escuela primaria) *'Color de ojos:' Verdes *'Color de cabello:' Castaño *'Height:' 5' 1" (1.55 m) *'Tattoos:' 23 *'Talla de sujetador': 34B *'Vive': *'Le gusta en hombres/mujeres:' Creatividad *'Canciones favoritas:' "Imagine", "Thunder Road", "Whole Lotta Love", "T.N.T.", "Oh! Darling", "Rebel Rebel", "Hold On" *'Color favorito:' Negro, lavanda y rosa oscuro *'Personaje favorito: Carrie Bradshaw (Sarah Jessica Parker, en "Sex and The City") *'''Flores favoritas: Roses blancas *'Perfume favorito': Ralph (por Ralph Lauren) o Daisy (por Marc Jacobs), Lady Gaga Fame *'Libro favorito:' Cartas a un joven poeta, de Rainer Maria Rilke *'Película favorita:' El odio de Mathieu Kassovitz (1995) *'Director de cine favorito:' Martin Scorsese *'Album favorito:' "Let's Dance", de David Bowie *'Pintura favorita:' Nighthawks, de Edward Hopper *'Postre favorito:' Panna cotta *'Dulce favorito:' Gomitas *'Comida favorita:' Cobbler de melocotón *'Bebida favorita: '''Jameson Whiskey on the Rocks *'Personaje de dibujos animados favorito:' Bugs Bunny *'Mascota favorita:' Perro. Y le gustan los gatos negros (Pero no le gustan los otros gatos) *'Juguete favorito de la infancia:' su piano (A pesar de que su madre la hizo tocar el piano) *'Escritores favoritos:' Rainer Maria Rilke, Edgar Ellan Poe, David Bowie. *'Video viral favorito:' David después del dentista *'La mayor falla:' Confía en todo el mundo *'Mayor arrepentimiento:' "No tengo ninguno." *'Su lema:' La vida es una actuación *'Mejor consejo jamás dado: "Si no tienes sombras, no estás de pie en la luz." *'''Izquierda o diestra: Zurda *'¿Invierno o verano?:' Invierno en New York *'Teléfono que usa: ' Iphone 7 **In the past: BlackBerry 8830 (2009), Blackberry Bold 9700 and 9780 (2011), BlackBerry Curve 9300 (2012) BlackBerry Torch 9800, iPhone 5, BlackBerry Torch 9800/9810, BlackBerry Empire. *'Male equivalent:' Elton John, Freddy Mercury, Boy George, & John Lennon in wig and fishnets at Studio 54. *'Famous friends:' Beyoncé, Elton John, Katy Perry, Marilyn Manson, Quentin Tarantino, Donatella Versace, Ryan Murphy, Jennifer Lopez, Evan Peters, Sam Smith, Angela Bassett, Kathy Bates, Sarah Paulson, Matt Bomer, Cheyenne Jackson, Finn Wittrock. *'Favorite songs from her albums:' "Paparazzi" (The Fame), "Alejandro" (The Fame Monster), "Marry the Night", "Black Jesus + Amen Fashion" (Born This Way) "Jewels N' Drugs", "Venus", "Applause", "Do What U Want" (ARTPOP). *'Musical influences:' Yoko Ono, Elvis Presley, David Bowie, Morrissey, Queen, Freddie Mercury, Robert Smith, Robert Plant, Prince, Rod Stewart, Thomas Dolby, Depeche Mode, The Faint, Radiohead, Beck, Franz Ferdinand, The Cure, Nine Inch Nails, Grace Slick & Jefferson Airplane, Talking Heads, The Scissor Sisters, The Dresden Dolls, Mika, She Wants Revenge, Janis Joplin, Jenny Lewis, Joy Division, New Order, The Killers, Justin Warfield, Chuck Berry, BuckCherry, Billy Idol, White Stripes, Strokes, Blondie, Pat Benetar, Rilo Kiley, Elton John, Jerry-Lee Lewis, John Lennon, The Beatles, Steve Wonder, Bruce Springsteen; Rock and Heavy metal Bands: Anthrax, Guns N' Roses, Metallica, Iron Maiden, Judas Priest, Led Zeppelin, Nirvana, Pink Floyd. Michael Jackson, Madonna, Britney Spears, Ace Of Base, Grace Jones, Cyndi Lauper, Debbie Harry, Cher. Drag queens in general. Jimmy Choo. Hot Groupie chicks. Hairspray *not the musical. Black eyeliner. Strippers. Sequins. D-I-S-C-O. Trivia *Lady Gaga taught herself how to play piano by ear when she was four years old, she also took lesson to be able to read partition later. *Why pantless? Gaga goes pants-less so that her nearly-blind grandmother will be able to see her when she is on television. Lady Gaga is quoted in Rolling Stone as saying that her grandmother is able to make out "lighter parts" of her. She said, "I'll continue to wear no pants, even on television, so that my grandma can see me." The other reason is because she thinks no pants is sexy. *She is bisexual. *She loves to cook. *She loves Italian food especially pasta. *She's ambidextrous. *She has gone bankrupt 4 times. *She likes watching slasher horror movies before going to sleep. However, her ex-fiancé Taylor Kinney finds it very creepy. Reference *MySpace (2008) *Times Style Magazine (2009) *Cosmopolitan (2009) *Tattoo (Referring to her next chosen single, which was Alejandro) *Atrevida (Brazilian Magazine) (2010) *Vanity Fair Italy (2011) *Golden Globes Red Carpet (2016) Categoría:Relacionado con Lady Gaga